


talking body

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: sexting with bucky while he’s out with the boys





	talking body

**Author's Note:**

> and so it begins. i'm beginning to import all of my nsfw fics from tumblr to my old ao3 as a backup, just in case. enjoy!

You were alone, with bad television and a lot of junk food to keep you company. It’s isolation by your own design, so you should have no one to blame but yourself, but still, you can’t help but wallow in self pity as the _“Next season starts in 5…4….”_ thing shows up on your laptop screen.

You’re about halfway through the next episode when your phone dings, indicating you got a text.

It’s from Bucky, checking in on you.

> _bucky bby - 11:56 am - read_
> 
> _hey babygirl, you good?_

You smile a little. You’ve been feeling sort of out of it lately, with it culminating in your deciding to stay inside instead of working out and getting lunch with the guys. You’re not…”depressed” per say, but you are drained. Tired. Defeated. Ruined. Overthrown. Rejected.

What were you talking about again?

> _me - 11:57 am - sending_
> 
> _yeah, i’m good. a lil lonely tho_

The text was supposed to be innocent (even if teetered on borderline sad), but Bucky never liked to stay innocent. Never.

He’s a flirty little shit.

> _bucky bby - 11:58 am - read_
> 
> _what kinda lonely?_
> 
> _was this morning’s shower session not enough for you?_

You decide to play along, needing something else to do beside watch people murder other people in more and more ridiculous and messed up ways. What’s up with you and crime shows, anyway? Why not shake it up with a comedy special? Or HGTV?

Plus, you love him, and you love teasing him, and you love getting fucked by him. So you text back quickly.

> _me - 12:00 pm - sending_
> 
> _i’m alllll good buck_
> 
> _but i think you still want more_

Your heart is racing. All you’re wearing is some comfy high-waisted cotton panties and a cropped sweatshirt.

It’s the perfect outfit for moping around your apartment, but very poor attire for sexting your boyfriend. But you’re confident in your ability to make it work. You’re up for the challenge.

> _bucky bby - 12:02 pm - read_
> 
> _damn_
> 
> _send me a photo_
> 
> _wanna see you_

Oh, fuck. You’re nervous as hell. But why?

You’ve had sex with Bucky before. Lots of very good sex. Lots and lots of very, very good sex.

Why was your heart racing so badly? Why was this so different?

You attempt to pose, trying to remember that photography class you had to take in college and everything Tyra has ever told any woman (or man) that has ever competed on America’s Next Top Model. You check lighting, angles, palette. Should you change into a lighter sweatshirt? Some nicer panties? Open more blinds? Buy new blinds?

You take your dark blue comforter and bundle it, making something you can pose around. You give him a side shot, showing off your lack of pants and skimpy top. Just a sneak peak of what’s to come.

You bite your lip, too. Just for good measure. With your ass on display, you choose to send the picture with the peach emoji.

Are you overthinking this? Maybe.

Do you care? Not at all. If you’re going to do this, you’re going to do this right.

> _bucky bby - 12:10 pm - read_
> 
> _fuck_
> 
> _I love you so much_
> 
> _you’re so sexy_
> 
> _sad i can’t send you anything_
> 
> _still out w the guys_

You text back, show now completely forgotten. The sound of someone getting their limbs ripped apart acts as a surprisingly good soundtrack to your mischievous photoshoot.

> _me - 12:12 pm - sending_
> 
> _oh?_
> 
> _so what happens if i send you something better?_

You can practically hear him growl when the little check mark indicates the message was read.

> _bucky bby - 12:14 pm - read_
> 
> _you’ll be in deep trouble baby_

You’re unsure of what to reply.

> _me - 12:16 pm - sending_
> 
> _oh, i like trouble_

You send a picture of one your hands raising your sweatshirt just above your breast. Not enough to show nipple, but enough just to let him know that’s you’re sexy, you know it, and he’s missing out on a lot.

> _bucky bby - 12:20 pm - read_
> 
> _that’s it?_
> 
> _that’s all you can give me?_

You snort.

> _me - 12:23 pm - sending_
> 
> _really james?_
> 
> _you’re being ungrateful_
> 
> _while i’m sending you nudes?_

> _bucky bby - 12:26 pm - read_
> 
> _not ungrateful baby_
> 
> _you i love you so fucking much_
> 
> _wanna worship you_
> 
> _wanna make love to you_

> _me - 12:31 pm - sending_
> 
> _how abt you prove it_

You add a few eggplant emojis for good measure. 

The notification for his next message comes some time later, the grey block indicated it’s a picture.

> _bucky bby - 12:40 pm - read_
> 
> _something like this?_

The photo is of him grabbing his dick through his sweaty gym shorts. It’s obvious he’s seriously hard, and it probably aches.

Good.

The more you eye his thick cock, the more your mouth salivates .

You want to wrap your lips around it, suck at the head, run your tongue across every vein, cup his balls, let him grab the back of your head and thrust into your throat…

You snap yourself out of your haze, focusing back on the task at hand. 

> _me - 12:44 pm - sending_
> 
> _mm_
> 
> _wanna wrap my lips around it_
> 
> _suck at the head_
> 
> _run my tongue across every vein_
> 
> _cup your balls_
> 
> _let you fuck my throat_

> _bucky bby - 12:46 pm - sending_
> 
> _alright_
> 
> _i’m coming home right now_

You smile, pushing your laptop under your bed and grabbing a condom from the box in the bathroom.

When you place it by your bedside table, you decide to grab another one. You have a feeling this isn’t going to be a one-condom kinda fuck session.


End file.
